The present invention is in the technical field of soldering, welding and gluing.
More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of material positioning devices, and more particularly in the technical field of jewelry tools.
In previous art, most such tools rely on some kind of clamping device that has opposed jaws and articulating arms. These jaws are in direct contact with the materials to be joined in a manner that obstructs the even application of heat when soldering and welding or interferes with the application of the glues that hold the components being worked upon. These devices often become attached to the work piece making it defective. These devices are also large in bulk or wide in footprint relative to the work piece, which makes them difficult to use on irregularly shaped components.
PRIOR ART4,535,979AUG. 20, 1985ALIGNMENT TOOL FOR JAMES PIECE WORKPAARMANN1,005,010OCT. 3, 1911SOLDERING APPARATUSWILLIE W. EARNSWORTHD168402DEC. 16, 1952FLEXIBLE CLAMP FOR WILLIAM H. JEWELRY PARTSHATCH 307,178OCT. 28, 1884C. P. ADJUSTABLE C. P. CARTERSOLDERING-FORCEPS 234,560NOV. 16, 1880TOOL FOR JWELERS USEL. G. GRADY